Hear My Plea
by Kiwadoi Keikoku
Summary: “Face it, Kikyo is way better then you and I will always love her.Fuck you Inuyasha.” Kagome screamed. Kagome got up and with as much strength she could gather and ran away from her love.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, so don't rub it in please.

This is my second story and I hope you like it.

Hear My Plea

Chapter 1:Tears

Kagome sat in the clearing where the well once stood, crying what was left of her heart out. She radiated with despair and sadness that could make even the strongest of demons break down and cry.

'Inuyasha how could you.' Kagome cried out in her mind. Flashes of what happened just hours ago going through her, already pained, mind_…_

_Flashback_

"_Inuyasha how could you," exclaimed hysteric at what just happened._

"_I told. Because you aren't going back to that damn time of yours."_

_ Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala sat silently watching in the background._

"_Inuyasha! I do not belong to you, you fucking bastard!", Kagome screamed on the verge of tears._

_Inyasha silently taken back by her colorful language said", I don't care you're staying here!"_

"_I don't have a choice since you fucking destroyed the well now do I?", Kagome said now crying lightly. "I'm not Kikyo."_

"_Damn right, She's has more beauty then you'll ever have in fact you ain't even pretty!"_

_ Kagome stared at him, with bang covered eyes, in disbelief before swinging an open palm toward Inuyasha's face, gasping when he caught her hand. _

"_Face it, Kikyo is way better then you and I will always love her so I think you should deal wit it!", He said while digging two of his fingers in her palm enough to draw a lot of blood._

_"Fuck you Inuyasha, Let go! " She screamed._

_Inuyasha threw her to the ground not caring if she was bleeding or not._

_ Kagome got up and without turning around she ran away. Away from the pain, the misery, and the heartbreak.Away from Inuyasha._

_ The others just looked on from the background watching Kagome slip out of their grasp. WhileSango comforted a crying Shippo and crying herself._

_End Flashback_

Later that night she returned to make sure that what happen wasn't a dream.

'It was real' she thought. She looked down at her bloody hand and let fresh tears trail down her raw face.

"I loved him", she whispered as she fell into a dreamless sleep, hearing the lyrics of her favorite song run through her head. The last her tears came down leaving the twins trails as the only evidence of her tears.

* * *

Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kilala sat in the corner of Kaede's hut. Miroku and Sango were thinking over everything that just happened and Shippo was sleeping on a fully transformed Kilala after crying hisself to sleep.

"Do you think that we should go check on her Miroku?" Sango asked worried.

"No, I think she might need some time alone," Miroku replied.

"Yeah but what if she's in danger!" Sango said her voice rising in slight anger.

"Sango. Please, Shippo and Kilala are sleeping." Miroku said his own anger rising.

"Sorry, but I'm worried about her…" She trailed off.

"Don't worry Kagome-chan can take of her safe, OK? After seeing her nod in agreement he continued." And we'll check on her in the morning if she is not back."

Sango sighed in defeat and went to a peaceful sleep.

'Kagome I hope you're alright' Miroku thought before following Sango into sleep.

* * *

"Please Kami-sama help me".Kagomeplead unknowingly to the cold breeze around her.

_Can I ask you a question please,_

_Promise you won't laugh at me  
__ Honestly, I'm standing here_

_Afraid I'll be betrayed_

_As twisted as it seems_

_I only feel love when it's in my dreams_

_So let in the morning light and let the darkness fade away _

Can you turn my black roses red,

_Can you turn my black roses red_

_La da da_

_Drowning in my loneliness  
_

_How long must I hold my breath  
_

_So much emptiness inside,  
_

_I could fill the deepest sea  
_

_I reach to the sky as the moon looks on  
_

_My one last year has come and gone  
_

_Time to let your love rain down on me_

_Can you turn my black roses red,  
_

_Can you turn my black roses red,  
_

_Can you turn my black roses red_

_Cause I feel like, I've never known love_

_Can you turn my black roses red,  
_

_Can you turn my black roses red,  
_

_Can you turn my black roses red_

_

* * *

_

Ok, that waschapter 1. I hoped you liked it. Catch you l8ta and please review! Bye! Oh and I do not own "Black Roses Red". And let me know if I should continue.


End file.
